metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
United States Federal Government
The Federal Government of the United States is the central government entity established by the United States Constitution, which shares sovereignty over the United States of America with the governments of the individual U.S. states. The federal government has three branches: the legislative, executive, and judicial. Through a system of separation of powers and the system of "checks and balances," each of these branches has some authority to act on its own, some authority to regulate the other two branches, and has some of its own authority, in turn, regulated by the other branches. The policies of the federal government have a broad impact on both the domestic and foreign affairs of the United States. In addition, the powers of the federal government as a whole are limited by the Constitution, which, per the Tenth Amendment, states that all powers not expressly assigned to the federal government are reserved to the states or to the people. The seat of the federal government is in the federal district of Washington, D.C. Because of members of the Government often wearing suits, Government agents are sometimes informally referred to as "suits."Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2004). Major Zero: So, how does it feel to be a patient in one of the most advanced ICUs in the world? // Naked Snake: Would you do me a favor and tell the suits about visiting hours? I'll never get better with them assaulting me day and night with their questions. In addition, the United States government is sometimes called "Uncle Sam", in reference to a propaganda cartoon character used as early as World War I, and who was mentioned as early as the American Revolution.One of the posts in the scene where the Pakistan base attack orchestrated by Senator Steven Armstrong is leaked early, written by BG_MAD-TORGO-X, said "HEY, UNCLE SAM! PAKISTAN NEEDS A BOOT UP THEIR ASS!!!1" Notes The United States Government has often played a major role within the machinations of both the Philosophers and the Patriots, throughout the 20th and 21st centuries. *In 1964, President Lyndon B. Johnson presented Naked Snake with the Distinguished Service Cross, awarding him the title of Big Boss due to his actions in Operation Snake Eater. *During the San Hieronymo Incident in 1970, government officials were seen on the peninsula, and it was known that at least one government official was directly involved with the theft of the American-made Metal Gear. *The U.S. Government was involved in an American University developing an off-shore OTEC power plant before the project ended up cancelled: The same OTEC power plant that would become the Militaires Sans Frontières' Mother Base. *The American government was unsympathetic to Dr. Drago Pettrovich Madnar when he got work as one of their researchers, and frequently abused him, and tried to force him to create brain bombs as well as things related to SDI and NEDW before it and the scientific community ousted him. *In 2005, President George Sears (Solidus Snake) was responsible for instigating the Shadow Moses Incident, as well as being heavily involved in the Big Shell Incident four years later, along with his successor, President James Johnson. *In 2018, nine years after the Big Shell Incident, Steven Armstrong, the Colorado senator and 2020 presidential candidate, was involved in the events of the World Marshal Incidents, and was ultimately killed by Raiden. Branches *Central Intelligence Agency *United States Department of Defense *Defense Intelligence Agency *DARPA *National Security Agency *Federal Bureau of Investigation Members *President John F. Kennedy *President Lyndon B. Johnson *CIA Director *President Richard M. Nixon *Government official (San Hieronymo Incident) *Dr. Clark *President George Sears *Secretary of Defense Jim Houseman *DARPA Chief Donald Anderson *Dr. Naomi Hunter *Liquid Snake's Pentagon spy *President James Johnson *Colonel Richard Ames Notes and references See also *Politician Category:Groups